Bone (Osteokinesis)
Osteokinesis '''is the use of bone, and the body parts composed chiefly of keratin: Hair and nails. Bone controllers are less focused on "spellcasting" than other users, and tend to focus on sheer melee carnage using every available body part. Sometimes referred to in slang as boners. '''Common Strengths * Calcium builds strong bones. Strong bones make you go fast. You fast. Above average speed. Not quite a Sound controller but higher than average. * Above average damage, and lots of it upfront to be assassin-y. A bone controller could be running at you with nails extended into claws, hair pointing out forward like rapiers, vampire teeth barred and with extra bone spikes sticking out of their joints and charging at you very fast. (Granted, most beginner bone controllers wouldn't be able to do all this at once effectively.) * Also while your hair chokes you. Bone controllers can not only use their own bones and keratin to their advantage, but also cause those of opponents to betray them. They could also make the hair of their opponents stab into their eyes! * Bone controllers do suffer a bit of damage from the damage done to their own body through bone manipulation, but this is cancelled out by the actual toughness of those bones. It rounds out to bone controllers being both fast and high-damage while still having average health. Common Weaknesses * Besides strangling or blinding opponents with their own hair (Which would usually only work on opponents with long enough hair), bone controllers have minimal crowd control. Thus, bone controllers are among the lowest kineses in terms of utility, especially when combined with below. * Bone controllers are not only entirely focused on physical damage, but tend to be melee-focused enemies. These weaknesses can be exploited by a strategic foe. * You need to drink quite a bit of milk. This may be a strength depending on how much you like excessive amounts of milk. * While the bones are strong, the body is often weak to alternative forms of damage. Bone controllers are resistant to blunt damage due to tough bones, but they have no way to prevent something such as bleeding out. Basically, no healing for you. Bones don't heal very fast on their own. Sample Abilities * A bone controller will mostly focus on different in-combat combos. They deal primarily physical damage and are better at tanking physical damage. * If you can get enough bone together, you can have a vehicle made of bone! * Try to use bone in more ways than just extending your own body as weapons. Perhaps you could have a weapon made of bone which you can manipulate. * One can cause one's bones to be less dense if one wants to reduce their weight for the sake of making better jumps, but this could leave one vulnerable to damage. * Bones don't have to just be rigid battering or bladed weapons. Perhaps a bone controller can spawn more bones of different types within their own body, such as more spines to use as a whip! * Any unique abilities you want to give your character! Category:Kinesis